Loving You
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Tangisan Draco mengugah hati Harry untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hal yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat selama bersama sahabat barunya itu. It's HarCo love story, mate. Slash inside. Kalau tidak suka, pergilah sebelum menyesal. Huahahahahahaha XD


Sumarry:

Tangisan Draco mengugah hati Harry untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hal yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat selama bersama sahabat barunya itu. It's HarCo love story, mate. Slash inside. Kalau tidak suka, pergilah sebelum menyesal. Huahahahahahaha XD.

Disclaimer:

Harry and Draco milik Aunt J.K. only... aku cuma minjam benrat koq heheheh

* * *

"Wah.. Tidak kusangka menjadi Beater akan sesusah ini"  
Seru Draco yang telah mengambil posisi terlentang di atas rumput hijau masih ditengah lapangan Quiditch

"Salahmu datang terlambat, Malfoy... Akhirnya.. hanya tersisa posisi Beater yang bisa kau isi..."  
Ron yang juga terlentang di sisi lain tetap merespon meskipun dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Tapi posisi Chaser juga tak cocok untukku..."  
Sambungnya beberapa saat setelah nafasnya agak normal.

"Hahaha.. Benar mate, aku juga tidak begitu lihai dengan posisi Beater. Untung saja si Cedric berhasil menangkap Snicth sebelum aku membobol gawang sendiri.. _I guess it's gonna be more horrible, right_?"  
Aku yang duduk depan Ron, ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah jujur saja, kita bertiga payah dalam pertandingan ini. Entah apa yang ayahku akan katakan kalau dia di sini dan menonton pertandingan ini"  
Draco sedikit melamun saat mengatakan hal itu. Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, juga ibunya saat ini masih berada dalam masa pengasingan di Italia. Meski mereka berhasil bebas dari hukuman di Azkaban, tetap saja mantan Death Eater tidak bisa langsung bebas begitu saja.

"Yeah.. Aku rasa Malfoy senior akan memecatmu dari keluarga Malfoy saat ini juga hahaha"

"Hahahah kau benar Weasley, dan aku bersyukur dia tidak ada di sini untuk memecatku"

"Atau setidaknya sampai Malfoy senior kembali. Kusarankan kau berhati-hati dengan media mulai sekarang, Malfoy"

"Ah, kurasa itu lebih tepat kukatakan padamu Potter. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan berita '_The Boy Who Lived Twice is Horrible as a Beater_"  
Draco berbaring ke samping dan menopang kepalanya untuk berhadapan denganku dan Ron. Dia tersenyum mengejek dan makin lebar ketika melihatku terlihat tidak suka dengan 'kebenaran' yang dia katakan.

"_Oh bloody hell, Malfoy.. Like they still care about me_?!"  
Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain untuk menutupi perasaan aneh yang melilit didalam perutku saat melihatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yes, the are Potter, jangan membuatku harus mengingatkanmu siapa yang mereka sebut dengan Pahlawan Dunia Sihir..."  
Draco tidak lagi mamandangku, tapi menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

"... _they always care.. Just like_..."  
Dia menghentikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba, dan mengggelengkan kepalanya seperti tersadar tentang hal yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan, dan hal yang tidak kumengerti.

"Maksudmu.."

"Hei mates, apa kalian masih betah di sini? Aku harus segera berganti pakaian dan pulang. 'Mione pasti sudah menungguku"  
Belum sempat aku bertanya, Ron sudah terlanjur mengajak kami pergi.

"Aku juga.."  
Draco berdiri dan mengibaskan seragam Quiditchnya kemudian berjalan menjauhiku mengikuti Ron yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Hei Harry, kau tidak ikut?"

"Kalian duluan saja Ron, aku mash ingin di sini"

"Ok. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Ginny akan membunuhku kalau tahu aku meninggalkanmu sendirian begini, kau tau dia itu bagaimana kan?"

"Hahaha easy Ron. Katakan saja pada Ginny, aku akan baik-baik saja"  
Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang itu yang terjadi, Draco melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut dan sedih. Kemudian segera berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Ron.

"Kenapa dia?"

* * *

Saat ini aku orang terakhir yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Ron dan aku yakin Draco pasti sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing sejak dua jam sebelumnya.

Tepat sebelum aku membuka pintu ruang ganti, suara tangis yang tertahan membuatku terkejut.

"... Shit... ss.."  
Aku semakin terkejut karena aku mengenal suara itu

'Draco..'  
Tangisnya berbeda dengan yang terakhir ku dengar saat sebelum aksi saling membunuh kami di kamar mandi beberapa tahun lalu. Dan enatah kenapa aku tidak tahan mendengarnya menangis lagi, ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadaku sehingga terasa sakit saat mendengar tangisannya yang seperti itu.

"Malfoy..."  
Aku memberanikan diri masuk dan menatapnya. Sebagian besar dari diriku ingin segera mendekati dan memeluknya agar bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

"_What the... Fuck... What are you doing here, Potter_?"  
Dia bangun dengan tergesa dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

"Hei, apa kau lupa ini ruang ganti Malfoy, dan aku baru kembali dari lapangan. Kau sendiri, apa yang.."  
Suaraku tertahan ketika melihat bahunya bergetar, dia menahan tangisnya lagi.

"..Sial kau, Potter.."

"Hei, apa maksud.."  
Aku berjalan mendekatinya segea dan menarik bahunya untuk berhadapan denganku, dan sekali lagi kalimatku tertahan saat melihat air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Malfoy, kau.. Kenapa?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _Scar head_!"  
Dia mencoba berontak dari gengaman tanganku pada bahunya tapi tidak berhasil, karena aku lebih kuat dan tinggi darinya. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada pelatihan Aurorku selama 1 tahun belakangan ini.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau menangis"

"Bukan urusanmu"  
Dia melihat ke samping, menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Draco.."

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!"  
Dia menepis tanganku saat peganganku mengendur, kemudian dia mundorongku ke belakang menjauhinya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, POTTER!"

"..."  
Aku sedikit terkejut menedengar kalimat itu, tapi aku yakin dia tidak bersungguh -sungguh dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak.."

"BERHENTI POTTER!"  
Wajahnya memerah, menahan amarah dan tangis. Tangannya terkepal disamping kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Dia berjalan mundur saat aku berusaha mendekatinya lagi.

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!"  
Air matanya masih mengalir saat dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arahku sebagai peringatan untuk tidak mendekatinya, tapi aku tidak menghiraukan penolakannya semakin berjalan mendekatinya hingga akhirnya dia terdesak dengan punggung yang menempel di tembok. Tanpa ragu-ragu ku tarik pelan tongkat sihirnya dan meletakkannya di dalam jubahku, dia tidak melawan hanya menatapku sedikit terkejut sedikit khwatir. Dia sekarang berada di antara aku dan tembok. Aku mengurungnya diantara kedua tanganku di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu, Potter?"  
Dia yang merasa terdesak hanya pasrah tanpa memberontak lagi, namun pandangannya masih belum dia arahkan padaku. Wajahnya tertunduk ke arah samping dengan sesekali bernafas berat mengatur udara di paru-parunya yang menipis karena tangisan penuh emosinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Look at me_, Draco"  
Aku menarik wajahnya perlahan untuk berhadapan denganku. Bukannya menatapku dia malah menoleh ke sisi lain dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Potter, kau tidak berhak"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana supaya aku berhak?"  
Sekali lagi kutarik wajahnya dengan sedikit kuat dan menahannya agr tetap memandangku.

"Kau..."

"Jelaskan kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Itu urusanku"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku temanmu"

"Teman tidak harus tahu semuanya, Potter"

"Aku teman yang selalu memikirkanmu.."

"..."  
Dia menatapku tidak percaya. Aku sendiri tidak percaya aku berani mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang selama ini kusembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Kau.. Maksudmu.. Apa...?"

"Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini satu kali saja. Draco, hanya kamu yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Semakin aku ingin menghilangkanmu, kau semakin melekat dalam setiap ingatanku. Setiap menatapmu, aku tahu ada yang berbeda dalam hatiku. Aku menekankan pada diriku sendiri kau hanyalah temanku. Tapi kau bukannya Ron yang bisa kuanggap sahabat. Kau bukan 'Mione yang bisa kusayangi layaknya saudara. Aku peduli padamu lebih dari mereka. Dan itu bukan hanya sekedar perasaan peduli pada teman, tapi perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Aku berharap bisa memilikimu, bahkan dalam tidurpun aku berharap, hanya aku yang memilikimu, Draco..."

"Potter.."

"Akhirnya aku sadar.. Aku mencintaimu.. Draco..."  
Setelah pengakuan itu, aku melepaskannya dari kurungan tangannya kemudian aku berjalan mundur dan menjauhinya. Tatapannya tak lepas dariku, tapi tetap saja dia tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Apakah itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan untukmu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Well, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberimu alasan yang tepat"  
Aku tersenyum miris padanya, hatiku terasa sakit saat melihatnya hanya terdiam. Tanpa penerimaan atau penolakan. Pengakuanku tidak berdampak apapun baginya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi dari sini.. Maaf sudah menganggumu"  
Aku baru saja mau berbalik dan keluar saat tangannya menarik seragam Quiditch ku untuk menunduk menyamai tinggi wajahnya dan tanpa berkata apapun dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menciumku dengan dalam. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatannya, sehingga aku hanya diam saja saat dia mulai bermain dengan bibirku. Dua tangannya menarik leherku agar aku tidak melepas ciuman kami. Tubuhku akhirnya merespon ciuman mendadak Draco dengan memeluk erat pinggangnya dan mengecilkan jarak tubuh kami agar kami masing-masing bisa merasakan hangat tubuh yang lain.

Setelah berciuman cukup lama dan menghabiskan udara, kami melepas ciuman kami dengan masih tetap saling berpelukan. Draco tetap mempertahankan jarak kami dan menatapku dengan hangat.

"Stupid Potter.,"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa kau sangat terlambat, aku hampir gila karena menunggumu"  
Dia memelukku makin erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Maafkan aku, Love"

".. Dan jangan membuatku cemburu lagi..."  
Aku tersenyum geli dengan alsannya. Tapi kueratkan pelukanku dipingangnya dan mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut. Perhatian Ginny membuatnya cemburu, meskipun hubunganku dengan Ginny yang tidak berhasil sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Dan aku yakin dia orang pertama yang tahu, karena dia orang selalu ada di sisiku saat mengambil keputusan itu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Draco Lucius Malfoy. No one else"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry James Potter"  
Kali ini aku aku yang menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut setelah melonggarkan pelukan kami. Ciuman hangat tanpa tuntutan, dan hanya saling mengecup untuk mengicip rasa bibir masing-masing. Tidak lama Draco menarik diri dari ciuman kami dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku serius, tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun, Potter"

"_Hahaha i know, Love. I'm yours, ONLY_"  
Kembali kutarik dia dalam pelukan hangat dan erat.

"_Thank you, Draco.._"

"Hmm?"

"_Thank you for loving me_"  
Kukecup lagi kepalanya lebih lama.

"_Yes Harry, me too..._"  
Sesaat kurasakan Draco telah menyamankan diri dalam pelukanku.

".._and I Love You so much_.."

-THE END-

* * *

A/N: Btw, maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan yang masih saja terselip. Ni crita udah aku edit dua kali. Crita2 sebelumnya emang 'g sempat di edit. Soalnya lagi buru-buru.

(_ _)a.

Aku tunggu review nya ya..Arigato gozaimaste #bow.


End file.
